


Family

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka, Fluff, I don’t either, M/M, Omega Zuko, Pick Up Lines, and doesn’t like dark chocolate, because sokka is studio and will always says yes, even tho they’re dating, just don’t like it, katara made a bet, no hate, zuko is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Sokka uses a very bad pick up line very well.Zuko ain’t sure what to think about it.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Dark chocolate is nasty in my opinion my guy
> 
> I’m with the white chocolate squad

“You know, your family sucks,” Sokka tells Zuko.

The omega rolls his eyes. “Yeah, well, I’m stuck with them.”

Sokka grins. “I mean, you could start one with me.”

Zuko slowly turns to looks at the alpha.

“I want to be mad that was pretty smooth,” Zuko admits.

Sokka makes a noise of triumph. “Ha! I win!”

“Win what?” Zuko questions exasperatedly.

“Katara bet me twenty bucks I couldn’t seduce you with a pick up line that crappy,” Sokka said.

Zuko snorts. “You owe her money.”

Sokka pouts. “Come on, that was actually good!”

The omega looks at Sokka flatly. “No. It wasn’t.”

“But you said it was good!” The alpha whines.

“No,” Zuko corrects. “I said it was smooth. There’s a difference.”

Sokka pulls Zuko into his lap and buries his face in the omega’s neck.

“But babe,” Sokka pleads, dragging out the end of ‘babe’.

Zuko rolls his eyes. “Fine. Whatever. You won. Just get me chocolates.”

Sokka presses a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll get some dark chocolate.”

“YOU PIECE OF SHI-”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
